


The Knife of Funwall, A Survivor's Tale

by TheatricalAssassin



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, High Chaos (Dishonored), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Purple Prose, Rewrite, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalAssassin/pseuds/TheatricalAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Knife of Dunwall is feared by all, but are they as afraid of him as they should be?</p><p>A re-write of The Knife of Dunwall, A Survivor's Tale as found in Brigmore Witches</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knife of Funwall, A Survivor's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> A few friends and I were talking about The Knife of Dunwall and how we'd gotten scared in Captain of Industry, I'd said that Billie Lurk scared me when she appeared so I threw Rothwild at her and then screamed. This devolved into talk of "what if that's how you really reacted in-game?" and the reasonable solution for Daud to keep his reputation would be to blow up the whole area alongside the slaughterhouse.

Gentle reader be assured that your coin is well spent today. What you read here may one day preserve the essence of your being. No one has ever seen The Knife of Dunwall, nor the destruction his hands have wrought and lived to tell the tale. Until now.

The sun was setting, the bloody sky drowning the world in red as an omen of that which to come. The stench of whales would soon be overshadowed that which the Knife would bring down upon Slaughterhouse Row, for he had bewitched the very men sent to protect the streets to allow him passage into the building. The ground rumbled and shook as the the Slaughterhouse erupted into flames, the building being ripped asunder from the inside as the explosion tore it to shreds. It was at that moment that from the ruins stood the man covered in ash and soot. Covered in wounds that no mortal man could ever survive this being could only be an agent of The Outsider, his body slick with gore and adorned with embers. I could hear the moans of the damned, the poor souls who lay trapped under the ruins bathed in fire. He seemed deaf to their dying cries, effortlessly walking away from the devastation as if it never happened. His shadow stretched out before him and shattered, each becoming it’s own being rising up from its place on the ground. Each bared a shard of the Void itself and they spread out upon the streets and alleys, affixing the shards to the very essence of the buildings. When each was done they vanished into ash as if they were never there. 

A guttural howl echoed through the air, piercing my very soul and snuffing out the light of those who remained living at the slaughterhouse. He bounded away rooftop to rooftop out of sight with incredible speed and agility. This is where I thought the chapter would end my dear readers, but oh no, it was when I saw the Overseers I knew, they were after him. For none could commit such acts and not earn the scorn of The Overseers, who’d captured one of his lieutenants. 

Even as he killed all the workers, Daud’s bloodlust was not stated. Not even The Overseers were safe from him, even their music box didn’t even slow him down. He dove from the rooftop onto one such man, tearing out his throat with his teeth as if it were tissue paper. Convinced that the man wasn’t dead from that Daud ripped the Overseer’s coat open and with his bare hand he plunged it deep into his chest and ripped his heart from his chest. The Overseer baring the Music Box too did not last against against this monster of a man. With a look the Overseer stopped in his tracks, fear stopping him from winding his contraption. Daud tore the man’s head off with one singular motion, as the lieutenant escaped the alleyway became a flurry of blades as Daud deflected bullets and sword blades with ease, painting the streets and walls with the blood of Overseers. The last, quivering in fear no doubt from seeing his brothers fall so easily, begged for his life. Claiming he’d renounce the Abby if only Daud would spare him. The words he spoke were not of any mundane tongue, they were older than any word known to Man. It made my very insides squirm. The Overseer shrieked as Daud killed him, the scene too grotesque to describe. 

I closed my eyes and hid myself further in my hole, praying that when the heretic found me he would swiftly end my life. Too overwhelmed by everything that had played before my eyes as if it were a horrible nightmare. When I opened my eyes, there was nothing, I thought it safe to run. Even though The Knife of Dunwall had left the immediate area, I found that he was not done. 

With a wave of his hand the whole of Slaughterhouse Row erupted into flames, buildings crashed into each other and plumes of smoke and dust darkened the sky. The shadows of his destroying everything and leaving only ruins. 

My dearest reader, heed my warning, if you or your loved ones ever see strange, unexplained lights from the rooftops. Or hear dark words whispered from the shadows. Run, run with haste, and you may just escape. 


End file.
